The Ghost Witch
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Dean, Sam Suri and Cass go to a pow wow in search of a creature that kills by turning blood to powder. Sam gets lost in the spirit world and Dean has to spirit world to bring him back. Suri develops a crush on Cass.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost-Witch**

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

Ben E. King Stand by me

 **The Road So Far** – Sam found a Black Madonna which lead him to a little girl who is the most recent child in the bloodline of Jesus named Suri. He and Dean take her back to the Templars. Five years Later, Sam, Dean and Cass return to 2002 to find Suri's father to get a donation of bone marrow to save her from a blood disease. Sam discovers that he is Suri's biological father. Meanwhile, Castiel encounters the Templars, who are hoping to drag him and the boys into their intrigues. While her mother works in Brazil, Suri is spending some quality time with her father and Uncle.

* * *

Dean looked up from his computer. He looked around. Sam was buried I a stack of papers, lost in some artifact search.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up. "Who?"

"Marilyn Monroe. Dude, Suri. She's too quiet."

"She said something about live chat with friends."

"Hum." Dean said. He stood and left the room. Sam stood with a sigh and followed him.

She wasn't in her room. Dean leaned in and confirmed.

"She probably ran off to follow a band." Sam said, sarcastically.

"Dude. I'm telling you. She's one of us..."

"So? You don't come and check on me when I'm too quiet for too long." Dean said nothing but avoided Sam's eyes. Sam looked at him aghast as that sunk in. "You know I'm an adult, right?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean said. He walked down the hall, checking doors.

"She probably went to get something to eat."

Dean held up one finger and changed direction to head for the kitchen.

* * *

A moment before, Castiel had been sitting in a coffee shop in Des Moines, watching people pass. Now, he stood in the middle of a circle of fire. He looked around.

He was in a well appointed office and a familiar man perched on a desk in front of him. The Inquisitor for the Templars.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." Cass offered with a sigh.

"I'm afraid our last meeting was… strained."

"This one isn't off to a much better start."

"No, I'm sorry, but I didn't get your cell phone. I'm Parker De La Croix. I am the adversary for the Templars."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose. But you didn't go to all this trouble and ruin your carpet just to exchange contact information."

"No, no. I've been thinking about you for a long time. We've been watching you, Castiel and we believe that we have mutual interested them could lead to a very satisfactory business relationship."

"I liked you all better when you were soldiers." Cass offered, glaring Parker down.

"I am here to offer you a truce."

"Which would seem more appealing were I not a prisoner."

Parker nodded. "I am sorry. Apertus." The flames fell and Cass was free. He moved over to a chair in front of Parker's desk and sat.

"So?" Cass said.

"I like you, Castiel. You are a good egg. And in light of recent...discoveries, we believe it is time to allow one of the angels access to the bloodline."

Cass sat up and looked at him. "Me?" Parker nodded. "Why?"

"Leviathan, Lilith, Lucifer. It's all a little intimidating. The Winchesters have this unique ability to screw up the best laid plans."

"It is a talent. And of course, she is a Winchester."

"Through and through. So, many hands make light work. Things have changed, even in heaven."

"You seem to have forgotten that a lot of that was my doing."

"Yes, you are called the Winchester angel and I'm not sure it's a compliment."

Castiel nodded. "What do you want from me in return?"

"The protection of the bloodline is tantamount. But, on top of that, we have need of a friend in Heaven."

"Yes, You don't seem to have any of those. But again, I'm not really sure I'm your angel. I am not as popular as you would think."

"We did what we did for a reason and there is no regret. You know why we did as we did. We know why you did what you did. For a while there it seemed like the angels had forgot their charge."

"For a while, we did. Alright. You have a deal."

Parker moved his hand over Castiel and muttered something in Aramaic. "You now have access to the Grail."

"Thank you, are we done?"

"One more thing. Her mother is in love with the Winchester boy. She refuses to have another child with anyone. Suri is crucial. Keep her alive at all costs. And if you fail, we'll need you to help us provide another child."

"You want me to pimp Sam out to you?"Cass asked.

"I would put it a different way. Matchmaking."

Cass sighed. He nodded and vanished.

* * *

They entered the kitchen to hear Suri humming.

"What are you doing!" Sam asked. Every flat surface was covered with food. Loaves of bread, condiments, vegetables. Mayonnaise and pickle juice had been dripped on the counters and floor and bread crumbs littler the place like a fairy tale.

"It's a surprise." She uttered, hiding something behind her back.

"Well, I know I'm freakin' blown away." Dean said.

"I made you lunch." She turned around and pulled out two plates. "Dad, Curry Chicken Salad on seven grain bread with lettuce, tomato, onion and pickle." Sam took it and looked at the sandwich. He smelled it.

"It looks… delicious." He offered and he was honest. He was unaware that Suri knew anything about food that wasn't Dean approved.

"And Uncle Dean, Cheeseburger, medium rare, lettuce, tomato, mustard and onion."

He took his and sniffed. "Heaven."

They carried their food to the table and sat. "I'll get you some beers."

"So, Suri, to what do we own this honor?" Sam asked. He was catching on to this parent thing.

"I just love you." She responded. He and Dean exchanged a glance but as Dean took a bite of the amazing burger, he shrugged.

"I say we give her whatever she wants." He said.

She came back with the beers and as Dean twisted the cap, he cut his hand on the sharp edge. Without thinking, Suri reached over and touched the wound. It closed.

Dean held up his hand, showed it to Sam as she wandered off to grab her own lunch. Sam shrugged.

Dean got up. He went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water and brought it to the table. He handed it to her as she sat down to her own greasy burger.

"Thanks," She said.

"I got a question." He asked. "I get the water to wine thing, but could you make that a beer?"

Sam threw him a wicked glance.

"Not until I'm 21." She responded with a grin. "But I can make you some outstanding grape juice!"

"Really?" Dean said.

"Dude, she's messing with you." Sam offered. He turned to his daughter. "What do you want?"

He took a bite of the sandwich and nodded.

"Can't a girl just love her family?"

"Kid, there isn't anything you can even think of to try to pull over on us that I haven't already thought of, done and gotten busted for." Dean said as he took another bite of his burger.

"He's not lying." Sam added.

Suri took a bite of her sandwich. After she swallowed she looked at Sam with hopeful eyes.

"I want to go on a hunt."

"No." Sam said. It was so knee jerk Dean wasn't sure he realized he spoken.

"Hear me out!"

"No" he repeated.

"Sam..." Dean began

"Eat your burger." Sam snapped at him.

Dean shot Sam a look. "She has to learn some time. And it's not like she doesn't have the training. She beat the hell out of me at target practice yesterday."

"As I recall, you were in the middle of a bottle of bourbon." Sam said and took another bite.

"I shoot better when I drink."

"You're also more handsome, witty and charming." Sam threw at him sarcastically.

"If I don't say so myself."

"I can do this, Dad. Please. Look, I even found a case."

She ran into her room and came back with her computer. Sam looked at it.

"Victim was found, his blood powdered in his veins. Here's another one, And a third..." Sam read.

"And I cross correlated it with other events. There is a common thread..."

"Which is?"

"Every town had a pow wow in it."

"Like a tribal gathering?" Dean asked. She nodded. "Good work, kid!"

"Yeah, we'll check this out." Sammy said tersely.

"Dad..."

"Sammy, can I talk to you? Suri, go into the library."

She nodded and got up and went.

"She's barely fourteen." Sam said opening the floor for arguments.

"How many hunts had you been on but 14."

"And it sucked."

"Sam, Dad didn't want us to hunt, but he knew we had to. We needed the experience and the skills. Now you know that in our line of work, tomorrow is negotiable. We need to teach her now the things she needs to survive." Sam looked at him, his jaw clenched. "You know I would never put her in harm's way if it weren't necessary. But she can do it."

Sam thought for along moment. "OK, fine. But, she takes the middle and we cover her the whole way."

"Agreed." Dean said.

* * *

Castiel appeared in the library.

"OH!" Suri called. She looked up and saw him, and smiled.

Cass looked at her and returned the gesture. "You must be Suri. I am Castiel."

"Nice to meet you, Uncle Dean talks about you all the time." She said, dreamily. Cass gave her a puzzled look.

"May I sit down?" He asked.

"Ah, hun." She nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You said that." He said as he sat down across from her. "I just spoke to Parker de la Croix. I have been given permission to protect you and have been charged with your safety. We should exchange phone numbers and if you need me, you can of course always pray for me."

"Ah hun." She said, and then looked away and turned beet red.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked and leaned forward, touched her forehead. As his hand brushed her skin, she squeaked and jumped up and ran out of the room. Cass looked after her like she was insane.

Dean and Sam entered.

"Cass, what are you doing here?" Sam asked

"I was speaking to Suri."

"I thought you had some hands off mojo on you." Dean ventured.

"I was just summoned to a meeting and was given access. Is she alright?"

"Why?" Sam asked,

"Well, she seemed to have difficulty concentrating and then, when I touched her forehead to see if she might have a temperature, she ran off into the other room."

"Hum, teenagers." Dean said.

"Yes, you can say that again." Cass offered.

"Well, if you want to start your guard duty, we were just headed to Abilene, Texas."

"Of course." Cass said.

"I'll go tell Suri." Sam said. He felt better knowing Cass had her back.

* * *

Cass and Suri road in the back seat. Dean kept watching her in the rear view. She would look at Cass out of the corner of her eye and then quickly look away and blush.

As for Cass, he was oblivious. What shocked Dean was that Sam was. OK, maybe not. Sam could be thick, too. Not Cass thick, mind you.

Half way to Abilene, Dean pulled over at Abner's mini mart.

"Pee break!" He announced and got out of the car. Suri jumped out. "Cass" He called. Cass looked at him inquisitively. Dean motioned to Suri with his eyes. She was headed into the store. Cass imitated the gesture. "Keep an eye on Suri..."

"Oh, of course." Cass got out of the car and followed her in.

"What's up, Dean" Sam asked getting out and leaning over the roof of Baby.

"Dude, Suri has a crush on Cass." He said as he opened the gas tank.

"No." Sam said, disbelieving.

"I'm telling you. Your girl has Angel fever."

Sam looked at him skeptically. "Angel fever? Dean, She's fourteen. Most girls her age think we look ancient. He looks old enough to be her father."

"But he isn't now, is he?" Dean said.

"Are you suggesting Cass would...?"

"Cass? No, are you kidding? No, but I can foresee him completely blowing the letting her down easy part of this."

Sam nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Dean eyed him and turned off the pump.

"Yeah, no. I'm all over this."

"Because you're so good at letting women down easy?"

"Oh, come on, Sam..."

"OK, Denver."

"Denver?"

"Girl threw a brick through the car window as we pulled off."

"She was psycho." Dean grinned. "I mean really..."

"Seattle. Set your clothes on fire."

"That one was a little chilly." Dean offered.

"Lubbock..."

"That was a long time ago, ok? I've learned about women since then."

"Fine, just do it soon. You know Cass and his sense of timing."

"What are you worried about. He's not even going to notice for a month..."

"Is something wrong with Suri?" Cass asked, coming back to the car. She was just exiting the store.

Sam flashed Dean a look.

"I'll talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

"You. Later. Get in the damned car." Dean said and slid into the driver's seat.

* * *

They entered the motel and dropped their things. Dean opened the door to the adjoining room.

"Suri, in here." He said.

"Cass could stay in here, too." She offered timidly. "I mean, he's my replacement Templar, right?

Cass moved toward the door. Dean put out a hand and stopped him.

"Not today." Dean said. He turned to Suri. "You, big day tomorrow. Shower, eat, sleep."

She looked at Sam.

"You wanted to come." He said. She sighed and Sam followed her into her room. "I'll calm her down."

Cass looked at Dean. "Something is going on here. What is it?"

"Look, Suri is at that age where she develops crushes."

"Crushes. Like, obsessions with the male of the species, not a desire to crush."

"Yeah. And it seems her crush is on you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. So we need to talk about how you let her down easy."

Cass nodded. "She has a crush on me?" He seemed absolutely stunned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, I can't see it but teen aged girls, go figure."

"And you're certain?"

"Oh, yeah, all the signs."

Cass grinned. Dean frowned at him.

"Cass? Don't make me kill you." Cass gave him a look. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"Oh, no. I am just flattered. I understand teen aged girls are shallow."

"Not really helping yourself."

"Of course I will let her down easy. Let me know what to say and I will."

"OK, first, you have to wait til she does something, like flirts."

"How will I know?"

"I'll be your wing man. Then, you pull her aside and you say Um. I'm very flattered..."

"Which I am." Cass smiled.

"Dude, you are all over inappropriate with that."

"Sorry."

"But you're an angel and she's a person and it's bad juju."

"Well, technically, it isn't. I mean, she's of the bloodline and therefore. It could be possible..."

"You know what..." Dean began and moved toward Cass.

"Dean. I assure you I have no interest in Suri in that way. She is a child and the idea is frankly revolting."

"As long as we're clear." Cass smiled.

"Yes, though I have to admit, I was rather enjoying the look on your face." Cass said, blandly.

"You're such a bastard."

"I learned it from you." Cass returned. "Letting her down easy?"

* * *

"We need to talk." Sam said. She turned and looked at him.

"OK." She pulled him down on her bad and leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"Look your growing up and you're going to feel things."

"Oh gross!" She pulled away from him. "Not the sex talk. Mom already did that?"

"She did? Thank God. But no, Suri, this isn't that." She looked at him truly puzzled.

"It's about Cass. He's… naive. You know?"

"Un hun." She said, still staring at him confused.

"I know you have a crush on him." He said and she blushed furiously. She stood and walked across the room with her back to him.

"Cass isn't just some guy. He's a angel and he knows the entire history of creation and the name of every star and every language ever spoken, but he is clueless about feelings and relationships."

"You afraid I'm going to put him in a bad situation?"

"No, Sweetheart. I'm afraid you are the blind leading the blind. Mis communications are going to happen and you're going to get hurt. You should look for someone your own..."

"Age" She spat turned back to face him. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders in an authoritarian fashion.

"Species." He said. "Cass adores you but because you're the vessel. He's honored to be taking care of you. I know you have feeling for him, but maybe you should ignore them. He can't handle being flirted with by a fourteen year old. Give yourself time to grow up and you'll find some great… human to fall for and have lots of kids and save the world with."

"Fine." She spat in that Winchester tone.

"Fine" he sighed. "No flirting with Cass." He said with finality.

She stuck out her tongue at him. He stuck his back at her and went back into the other room.

* * *

They walked onto the pow wow ground as dusk settled. Dean took the lead, and Sam followed, with Cass and Suri bringing up the end.

Groups of dancers stood on the edge of the sacred circle and talked, women made fry bread and kids ran and played.

Above the crowd, Sam saw a familiar head. Danny Ivers. He moved his steps faster and called to him.

"Danny! Hey, Danny!" Sam called

Dean looked up and smiled. He reached back for Suri and pulled her after them and Cass followed.

"Yo! Little buddy!" Danny called back and disengaged himself from a couple of blond girls who were talking to him.

"Don't want to interrupt you." Sam said as Danny shook his hand.

"Naw, teepee creepers, more where that came from. Dean!" Danny hugged Dean and lifted him off the ground.

"Oof!" Dean breathed out. Danny finally put him down. "Teepee creepers?' Dean asked.

"White chicks who have a thing for the Red man. I see it as compensation for what you bastards did to our country."

Dean grinned. Sammy pulled Suri next to him. "Danny this is my daughter, Suri." He said "This is Danny Ivers and he's a fellow hunter. And this is Castiel."

"I remember Cass. Heap big juju. You're the angel." He turned to Suri. "Daughter, hun? Damn when did we get this old? I didn't know you were married, Sammy."

"It's a long story." Sam offered.

"One I want to hear in filthy detail over a beer later. Well, welcome Suri. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks." She took his offered hand and shook it. Danny looked at her hard, considering. "You should try some fry bread. It's really good."

"I'm a hunter too." She offered, refusing to be sent off like a kid.

"Well, she got the Winchester mouth." Danny said and grinned. "Yeah, you're a hunter. You're a hell of a lot more then that. So what brings the clan to my sacred circle?"

"You been doing the circuit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. As much as I can, with you assholes letting a new kind of monster in every year." He grinned.

"That is my fault." Cass said, honestly.

"No sweat, brother. You bring it, I'll kill it. Go Sioux nation, man."

"Suri here found that there is a string of bizarre murders following this particular Pow wow circuit."

"Sweet work, kid!" Danny nodded. "What kind of deaths?"

"People found with all the blood in their bodies congealed." She offered.

"Nothing I ever heard of. We could ask a medicine man." Danny offered.

"Yeah. Assuming it's Native American." Sam said.

"If you will follow me." Danny put his hand on Suri's back and led her away. She looked like a little person beside him.

"I though you were tall." Cass said to Sam. "Now you know how the rest of us feel."

Sam flashed him a look and they followed Danny across the Circle.

* * *

Danny led them to a sweat lodge that had been erected near the woods on the sight. It smelled of Cedar and sage and several men mulled around it. An ancient man approached them. Danny nodded to him reverently.

"The Winchesters." The old man said. "I've been waiting for you."

"This is Sani. Near as I can tell the oldest living thing on earth." Danny joked.

"These Sioux think because they have ponytails they can outrun magic." The old man said and reached up and jerked Danny's hair.

"So, why are we here?" Dean asked.

"If you don't know that, you're in worse trouble then I thought." Sani offered.

"Sir, we know where here, because there's a monster, we just don't know what kind." Sam offered.

"Is that what you think?" The old man smiled. "Fine. Go and talk to the story teller and ask her to tell you about the owl witch."

"If that's not why where here, then why are we?" Dean asked.

"You might think tour here to kill something. But she isn't". He pointed to Suri.

"Why is she here?" Sam asked taking a defensive step toward his daughter.

Sani turned and went into the Sweat lodge.

"Don't bug. Dude walks in the ether too much, you know. To much peyote." Danny said. "Come on, I'll take you to the story circle."

* * *

Dean heard story and thought children, but here was a huge gathering of men and women and yes children surrounded a middle aged woman who was sitting on the ground on a blanket.

Danny walked over to her. She stood and hugged him, some people in the crowd called to him.

"What do you need, you big lug?" She asked.

"Naomi, these are my friends, Sam and Dean, Sam's daughter Suri and a friend, Cass. They need to hear the story of the owl witch."

"Need?" She asked.

"It's important."

"Your kind of important?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, sit down. If you don't like scary stores, you might want to leave." A few people and some with young children did leave.

Danny sat on the ground and the rest of them followed suit.

"Does she know what we do?" Dean asked.

"Yeah a lot of people around here do. Ain't like you white people. We believe in shit."

Dean looked back at Naomi. "I'd like to creep her teepee," he muttered.

"Dude, that's my sister." Danny said.

"Oh, man, look, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"Psyche. She ain't my sister. Just messing with you. Her brother is the big guy over there."

Danny pointed to a guy who had two inches on him.

"What the hell do you people eat?"

"It's the fry bread, dude." Danny assured and Naomi began to speak.

* * *

"This is the story as I was told, and now I tell it to you the same way for this is the way of my people.

"Once there were two brothers. One was a magnificent warrior and the other a powerful magician. They decided to go out hunting one day and soon a storm came up and in the wind and the rain, they became lost.

Night began to fall and they were wet and cold and tired. The first brother, named Ahiga saw a copse of woods and said "Brother, we should camp here for the night, lest we die."

But the other brother, the Shaman, he saw something bad there. His name was Achak and he shook his head. "Brother, there is something terrible there."

"We have no choice." Ahiga said and he went into the copse and built a fire and took out some dried meat and fruit to eat.

Achak was a very powerful shaman and so he set around their camp traps and signs to keep evil at bay. "Brother, he said, "we must stay awake tonight. If not we will surely not see the morning."

Ahiga laughed. "Your magic is all around and it will protect us. I'm tired and I need to sleep." And so, after eating he laid down and fell into a deep sleep.

Achak sat near the fire. He tried to keep his eyes open, but sadly, he dozed off. When he awoke, he heard a crunching sound. He reached over and shook his brother to wake him, but the brother wouldn't wake. He threw some wood on the fire, he saw that all the skin on the left side of his brother's body had been eaten off and his heart was missing. There is the darkness he saw a pair of red eyes.

The creature came to the edge of the light and he could see it was an owl witch, a Shaman who had died and come back. His heart was heavy for his dead brother and Achak leaped up and threw a spell at the monster. It dodged and threw a spell back.

The spell hit him in his left hand and suddenly it seized up and turned black. All the blood became powdered in his hand. The pain was terrible, but not as bad as the anger at losing his brother and so, Achak reached in to the fire pit with his left hand and caught it on fire. It burned bright and then he threw himself at the witch and set him on fire. The witch screamed and burned and suddenly, a ball of red light came out of the witch and vanished leaving Achak alone.

Achak put the fire out on his hand, most of which had burned away. He took his brother and buried him in a tree far from the evil copse and from that day spent his life searching for evil and killing it where he found it."

"A hunter?" Dean asked Danny. Danny grinned and nodded.

"See we believe in stuff."

Dean turned to see if Cass had gotten it. Cass was gone and so was Suri.

"Sam, we got a problem" Dean said.

Sam turned and as soon as he saw they were gone, he jumped up.

* * *

The words of the Shaman had thrown her. For days she had felt she was on the verge of something. Suri would never, she hoped, be a full fledged Nazarene. Those only happened when there was some urgent threat to the cosmic balance. When someone threatened to rip up the fabric of time and space.

But there were a few things she could do. Occasionally she would be able to tune into angel radio. She could see people's natures – already decent at that one. She could heal small wounds and had one offensive spell she'd learned from the Templars.

She walked into the darkness and didn't think about where she was going. Speaking in tongues, that seemed pointless. But speaking with spirits, that might come in handy…

She heard a low growl off to her right and stopped. She looked down expecting a wolf or a coyote, but she had managed to blunder into the territory of a very angry looking badger.

"Nice… Giant, bitey thing." She said. She took a step back but when she moved, it growled and ran toward her.

Suddenly, it stopped and looked behind her. She turned and there was a dark, handsome man with a kind smile.

He grabbed her shoulders and moved her to one side. "Ok, you, back to your hole." The animal obediently retreated.

"That was impressive." She said, "does everything do what you tell it?

"Everything except your father. I'm your grandfather, John."

* * *

Cass saw Suri rise and stood to follow her. He thought to tell Dean and Sam, but they were engrossed in what sounded like an important story. So, he rose to follow her himself.

She walked idly toward the woods. She seemed to need some time to think and so he hung back and then…

He was in heaven. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Hannah stood before him and smiled.

"You could invite me instead of summoning." He said, annoyed.

"There were concerns you wouldn't come. Especially as many times as you have ignored our invitations in the past." She replied. She wore a business suit and moved behind a desk. It looked very much like the command center they had built on Earth looking for Metatron.

"Well, I've been busy. And speaking of which, I am in the middle of something important. "

He made to leave and found himself blocked.

"Hannah, I am sick to death of being taken prisoner." he said sternly. She cringed from his tone of voice, from the anger in his eyes.

"This will only take a moment. It's about the bloodline."

"You heard." Castiel said.

"We grew curious when someone saw you with her. Pretty girl."

"Yes, she is. Very powerful and very smart. She reminds me of a blend of her uncle and father. Sam's mind, Dean's..."

"Vitriolic sarcastic stubbornness?"

"Yes, that will do. She is so much like him."

"You seem fond of her."

"I am. And I am honored to have been chosen to watch out for her."

"Yes, so does this mean the Templars have given up their suspicions of heaven?"

"Not at all. They seem to like me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they have found a use for me and hope to manipulate me into something." Cass returned.

"A trap?"

"Maybe. Who knows it's too early in the game."

"And you are ok with this?"

"Yes. To watch over the blood line. You know what that means. I have never felt comfortable with her being completely outside heaven's sphere."

"Just be careful."

"What are you on about Hannah."

"There are those who feel that for years the Templars have been building something. Not just defending that blood line but altering it."

"There are those who say you have been as well."

"Be that as it may. You know them and their spells. And their treachery."

He nodded. "I am there to protect Suri and Sam and Dean and nothing more."

"And that's enough to keep you busy?"

"Have you met the Winchesters?" Cass asked and smiled. "OK, I have to go back. And next time, Hannah..."

She looked at him quizzically. "Call first."

She smiled and dropped a match in the brazier. It fired and he was back at the story teller circle.

* * *

"Your dead aren't you?" Suri asked. He nodded.

"Would you mind if I hugged you?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute and then nodded. John wrapped his arms around his grand daughter and hugged her tight. Then he pushed her away and looked her dead in the eye. "Have you lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous the woods are?" he asked sternly.

She felt her heart seize and drew in her breath. He was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen."

"I'm sorry sir."

He let her go and then hugged her again. "That badger would have put a real hurt on you. Now, we need to talk before your dad and uncle show up. Once they get here, it'll turn into argument."

John smiled. "You just came into one of your powers. I've been waiting for this for a long time. You can see me. Finally. I need you to give your dad and Dean a message."

"OK." She breathed.

"Here they come. This isn't going to be easy." He said.

At that moment, Dean and Sam came through the brush. Sam threw his arms around her and pulled her close. Then he pushed her away and looked directly into her eyes. "Have you lost your mind? Do you know how dangerous the woods are?" he asked.

She smiled. "What?"

"Grandpa John said the same thing. She giggled.

* * *

Cass found them in the woods. He came up behind them.

"And where were you?" Sam snapped.

"I was summoned. I returned as fast as I could." Cass offered. He moved over beside Suri.

"Are you well?" he asked and she looked up at him like he had stepped out of the pages of Tiger Beat Magazine. He returned her look with a quizzical one and then turned to see John standing there.

"You are in deep, angel." John offered. He grinned and put a hand on Suri's shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam demanded.

"Go figure, he turned out like me after all." John said. "Tell him I'm here and you were perfectly safe."

Suri looked at her dad. "Grandpa says to tell you he's here and I was perfectly safe."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. "Dad?" They said almost as one.

"I remembered 'em brighter." John said. "Yeah, tell them it's my spirit and they can test me if they like."

"He says to tell you that you can test him if you like."

"OK, where did we buy Baby?" Dean asked.

"Baby? He named the car Baby? Fine. Rainbow Motors In Lawrence. And your mother wasn't amused."

"Rainbow motors in Lawrence and your mother wasn't amused."

"No, no she wasn't." Dean said.

"Sam?"

"When we talked about why you didn't want me to go to school, what did you say?"

"That I was scared. That when Mary died I stopped being his dad and became his drill Sargent."

"That when Mary died he stopped being your dad and became your drill Sargent. And that he was scared."

Sam nodded and his face tightened.

"Cass?" Dean asked.

"He seems like your father. And I believe one of Suri's abilities might have just activated."

"Grandpa Says I just learned how to talk to spirits."

"Handy," Dean said.

"Grandpa wants me to give you a message." She looked at John who smiled at her.

"Tell them they need to be careful. They got few big enemies coming there way. The Thule. Buzz is they've been conjuring demons looking for them. And all that nonsense with Ferrell. Should have shot that bastard when I got the chance."

She related the story. Sam frowned when she said "bastard".

"Yes he should have." Dean agreed.

"He's changed." John said.

"He says you've changed." Suri said.

"Yeah, well, Not a lot of water under the bridge. More like the bridge flooded out. Has he been floating around all this time? Do we need to release him?"

"No, nothing like that. I got a get our of Jail free card from heaven so I could watch over Suri. I guess those cloud sucking morons thought I might be on their side."

She giggled and told the boys when he said.

"That's dad." Dean grinned.

"Tell Sammy he's doing a good job as a dad." He said. She told Sam.

"Well, I just think about what you would do and do the opposite." Sam said, tight lipped. John sighed.

"And Dean. You remind me of me." He said.

"He said you remind him of him, Uncle Dean."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It probably isn't." John said. "OK, I will be around, kiddo. No more wandering off. Don't make me have to discipline you. And remember those two clowns learned everything they knew about torturing children from me." She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll see you later, Grandpa!" She said.

"He's going?"

"Yeah, he said you were clowns." She said and walked back toward the Pow wow.

"Oh, yeah, that was dad alright." Sam said.

"Sammy, don't we had a nice visit..."

"He called us clowns, Dean." Sam offered.

"Well you said..."

"I hate to interrupt this debate but we need to talk." Cass offered. He began to follow Suri back, but at a distance.

"OK."

"Your father is right. You do have dangerous enemies. Or more to the point, powerful entities have decide that we are interesting."

"Like?"

"Heaven for one. The Templars. And the Thule are bad news."

"We've been here before."

"Yes and it's always uncomfortable and bloody." Cass offered.

"So, we do what we always do. Refuse to play and screw up everybody's plans."

Cass nodded. "I was called to Heaven to discuss Suri. I believe they are going to try to use me to seize the bloodline. That means another war."

"So what do we do?"

"I suggest you and your brother learn as much magic as you can."

Dean nodded. "Thanks Cass. And for telling me. In the past we've always had a lot of trouble talking to each other. You, me and Sam."

"No more secrets, Dean."

"You said it. Brother." Dean shook Cass' hand and put his arm around his shoulder. Together they sped up to join Suri and Sam.

* * *

So, Undead Shaman, fire." Dean said.

"Um, yeah, if the lore is right. We're kind of out of our element here. 'Sam said.

"Did Dad have anything to say about this thing?"

Suri shook her head. "So, molitov cocktails?" She said. They all turned and looked at her. "What, I'm being logical. No way are we going to get a X15, the delivery time on them is six weeks. And the ATF paperwork is a bear."

"X15?" Sam asked.

"Personal use flame thrower?" She said.

"They make those?" Dean asked. She nodded. "Uncle Dean needs..." He said.

"Focus Dean. Molitovs it is, I guess."

"Dude, there's a burn warning here. Seriously, you'll set the whole state on fire." Danny said.

"OK, plan "B"?" Sam asked.

"We could have torchy McAngelson here set her up. I've seen him, I know he can." Danny offered.

"I have to be careful with my powers. There are...issues."

"Well, that sucks." Danny said.

"We need to lure her to us, somewhere where the burn factor is low..."Dean said.

"Well, I got a lake near her, you need to figure out a lure." Danny said.

"Suri." Cass said. "Her ability is like a beacon."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked.

"No, dad, he's right. And he'll be there to protect me." She turned and looked up at him as if he were Lancelot.

Sam shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Suri. You know what we call someone used to lure a monster?"

"Bait?" She smiled.

"Food." He responded.

"This is my hunt, Dad. You'll all be there to protect me. Besides, it could be worse. I could be handling the fire. Would you rather me throw a bottle of gasoline..."

"Fine. You're as bad as your mother." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"Oh?" Dean asked.

"Later. Let's just say she's persuasive."

"Show me on the doll where the bad messiah touched you."

"I will shoot you." Sam said and turned to Suri. "OK, fine. Cass, if anything happens to her."

"I've kept the two of you alive so far, haven't I?"

"Not sure resurrection counts, Cass." Dean said. "Danny, Gas, bottles, rags."

They moved out to find the things they needed.

* * *

Cass held her hand and she was in heaven. "We need to figure out how to let her know you're here." He said.

"Blood?" She asked.

He turned to her, his eyes narrowed, but he nodded. He took a small knife out of his pocket. "Should I or can you?" he asked

She held out her hand and turned her head. "This will hurt." he warned and ran the knife across her palm. She whimpered a little but didn't cry out. "This is quite silly. I mean we are unsure if he is even here."

Suri put her hand on a tree and the blood ran down the bar. A moment later there was a roaring in the winds and the smell of decay.

"Run" Cass said and took her hand again, pulled her toward the lake. She followed as best she could but tripped twice. The third time she stumbled, he turned and picked her up and ran through the woods.

A moment later they broke out of the woods near the dock. Sam, Danny and Dean were in position and Cass hit the bridge running, put her down next to the boat and helped her in. A moment later he was in beside her and pushed off into the water.

The Owl witch came out of the woods a moldering corpse with hollow pits for eyes and the smell of death and rotting flesh.

Dean almost heaved, but managed to throw the molotov. It missed but hit behind the witch, cutting him off from the woods.

Danny threw his and cut off another area of escape. Sam, determined to kill the thing stood up out of cover and ran at the Witch. He threw the molotov, but before it landed, the witch threw something at him, he collapse and screamed and hit the ground, and bounced twice.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as the witch went up in flames. That same fire burned toward Sam, caught his pant leg on fire. He didn't respond. Dean landed on him, put out the fire and pulled his brother up to face him.

"Sam, Sammy. Wake up." There was no response. Danny appeared behind him. He fell down and

grabbed Sam's arm, pulled out a big Buck knife and ran the blade across Sam's arm.

"What the hell…?"

"Dude, it's coagulates blood. He looks fine, though." Danny said seriously as he watched the red liquid spill down' Sam's arm. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"We aren't out of the woods yet," Dean reminded.

* * *

As all the commotion went on at the dock, Cass took out his handkerchief and wrapped it around Suri's hand tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Who carries a handkerchief these days," She said.

"Jimmy Novak did. This was his form. I find hanging out with your family it comes in handy for wiping up blood." Cass offered.

She looked at him and caught his eyes and then hurried looked away.

"Suri," He began, but at that moment he heard Dean scream Sam's name. He rowed back to the shore.

They ran down the dock, their feet making hollow sounds and Suri fell next to her father.

"Daddy!" She screamed. "Daddy!" She closed her eyes and laid her hands on him. A vague white light surrounded her but Sam remained unconscious.

"We need an ambulance" Dean said.

"And take him where, Hogswarts?" Danny asked.

"Well, what you got in mind?"

Danny and Dean carried Sam back up to the sweat lodge. They put him on a sleeping bag they found and Danny went into the lodge. A moment later he came out with Sani.

* * *

"Did you find the witch?" Sani asked. Dean nodded.

"And he hit my brother with something… A spell."

Sani nodded. "What about you? Did you find your grandfather?" Sani asked and Suri nodded.

"Good. He'll be helpful." Sani said. "Take him to my RV and put him on the bed." He said to two of the men standing around. "Danny, go get the Elders. We need to do a sing. Dean, you come with me and little girl, you and your bird there need to stay with your father."

"I am not a bird." Cass said.

"Hum, Feather's everywhere." Sani groaned He put hand on Dean's arm and led him away.

* * *

"Take off your clothes." Sani said.

"Beg pardon?" Dean said, shocked.

"Your brother isn't sick, he's lost."

"Lost?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you eat today boy?"

"Yeah, I had a burger and some fries and a soda, pancakes and bacon, a snicker bar...Two beers..."

Sani looked at him. "Let's hope the sage is extra strong. You need to go into the sweat lodge and then into the other world to find your brother and bring him back. You need to be ritually pure."

"I'm not even familiar with pure." Dean said.

"I can see that, but it's you, the little girl or the angel and you're the best bet. Strip, you can't wear that polyester nightmare into the lodge."

Dean took a deep breath and stripped to his boxers.

"All the way." Sani tossed him a pair of buckskin pants. "Make sure you get 'em on the right way. They chaff like hell if you don't. When you change, come outside."

Dean watched the old man leave. He slipped off his boxers and held up the buckskins. "What the hell is the front?"

Dean came out of the tent adjusting his junk. "You weren't kidding about the chaffing." He said.

"Drink this." Sani said and handed him a plastic cup. Dean did and as he did, Sani burned sage and smudged him. When Dean finished, he looked as if he might be sick.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"A liquor made from herb that will help you slip into the other side. Once you get there, you need to follow the first animal you see, no matter what. Don't let any of the others distract you. That will be your totem animal. Remember you are in the spirit world. Don't forget that you aren't in reality."

Dean nodded. "And when I find him?" Dean asked.

"Remind him that he's not in reality. This is a sacred thing you are about to do, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Enter reverently."

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. "OK, I'm ready."

Sani smiled. "I doubt that." He said and followed Dean into the lodge.

Outside there was chanting and the beat of a drum. Dean sat on the floor as Sani handed him a pipe. He took it and drew in deep. He coughed a little as he blew out.

"You probably got enemies over there. Here." Sani handed him an eagle feather.

"What will this do?"

"It's a sword." Sani said. Dean felt odd. The chanting became clearer. They began to mean something to him. They were making a way for him, opening some doorway. He fell into it, being devoured by blackness.

* * *

Suri leaned over her father's prone form. Her head was on his chest and she was weeping. It broke Castiel's heart. He was unsure what to do. He was not by nature a toucher but he knew humans take comfort from contact. He also wondered how this might affect her crush. What was appropriate? It was puzzling.

He might look like a man, but he wasn't really. He wondered what a guardian angel would do and finally decided to put his hand on her shoulder. Her own hand went to cover his and she seemed a little soothed. He felt confident in his decision. He was getting the hang of this human thing.

And then she threw herself into his arms, onto his lap and buried her weeping face in his chest. He counted this attempt at comfort a fail. It took him a moment, but he put his arms around her.

"There, there." He said for lack of any other response.

"I want my daddy back," She said.

"Dean will find him and bring him back."

She looked up at Cass and nodded. "I just found him, I don't want to lose him."

"Winchesters are hard to kill. Or lose. Or some days even avoid." He offered and she smiled just a little. "The situation has been much more dire before. And still, here they are. I suspect they won't actually stay dead until they die together. One of them always drags the other back kicking and screaming..." Cass smiled.

She suddenly realized she was in his lap and stood. She sat down on the bed again next to Sam and took his hand. And Cass saw in her eyes not just love, but adoration. He pitied the man who would have to live up to Sam Winchester in her eyes.

Most of us are sad  
No one lets it show  
I've been shadows of myself  
How was I to know?  
Tell me scarlet sun  
what will time allow?  
We have brought our children  
here Who can save them now?  
Oh, Weeping woman try to smile  
Like the coming dawn  
Most of us are sad it's true  
Still we must go on

The Eagles., Most of us are sad.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother's Keeper

I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind

Kansas, Dust in the Wind

 **The Road So Far** – Sam finds he has a daughter, Suri. She comes to stay with him and Dean for a while and asks to go on a hunt. At a powwow they discover an Owl Witch- a revenant shaman is killing people. They trap it, but Sam takes the full brunt of a spell and is knocked unconscious. Dean is sent on a spirit walk to find him.

* * *

Dean woke up in a wood. His head throbbed and his eyes were a little hinky but he was here. There was a noise in the brush and he looked up. A badger looked back, placidly.

"You?" He asked.

"What did you expect?" Whispered a soft voice. "Stubborn, territorial, vicious in a fight?"

"OK, you got me. So, where is Sam?"

"Follow." the Badger said.

Dean got up followed the little creature.

"Stay on the path." It said to him in that spectral voice.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"You ask two kinds of questions, Dean Winchester, those you already know the answer to and those you don't want to know the answer to. Why not try the third option?"

"What's that?"

"The correct question."

"So, what's the correct question?"

"Now you're getting somewhere."

"OK look, I don't have time for all this philosophical bullshit. Just take me to my brother."

"Suit yourself." The wind whispered and fell silent.

They walked on in silence. Dean could hear the sounds of the forest around him. There was something familiar, haunting, and oddly comforting about it.

And then he recognized it. Purgatory.

Paralyzing fear and a rush of sheer, addictive adrenaline hit him at the same time. In his hand was the obsidian ax he won there where the feather had been.

"How did I get here?" Dean asked.

"Are you here?" The wind replied.

There was a rustle in the trees in front of him. He stopped, held the ax defiantly and waited. His senses were on overdrive. A figure moved out of the trees, tall and imposing, man shaped. He waited, tense. The Badger sat next to him, waiting, watching.

The man stood – it was Benny!

"'lo, Brother." He drawled and Dean dropped the blade and went and embraced him.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Dunno, I was in the middle of this fight when all of a sudden I was here."

"Now if we only knew where here is?"

"Land of a dead." Benny replied.

"No, I'm spirit walking."

Benny considered for a minute. "Maybe you're walkin' in the land of the dead, Brother."

"So, now what?"

"I got to confess I know more hoodoo then Indian stuff, but seems to me you and I always do our best work when we're walkin' forward."

Dean nodded and clapped a hand on Benny's shoulder, together they followed the Badger.

* * *

Suri was sitting on the bed with her father's head cradles on her shoulder. She was stroking his hair and singing a lullaby to him in French.

"Your father is the second strongest man I know. After your uncle. I am sure he's fine. He isn't really injured, he's..."

"Lost, I know, but what does that mean?" She asked.

"He has been thrown into a different dimension of consciousness."

"Thanks for clarifying." She announced and Cass couldn't help but hear Dean in her voice.

"He will find his way back. He adores you and you give him a reason to come back."

"Does he?"

"Yes. While you were apart I would find him sitting alone, looking at your picture. He had the look of intense concentration. As if trying to will you to him through the phone."

"Yeah. I would sit and hold Sam and talk to him. Tell him my day, like he was Dad." She said. "Which is why this blows so much. It's like I just found him and now..."

Cass slid his chair next to her and grabbed her hand. He looked into her eyes and gave her his most supportive smile. "You should get used to this. You will find the Winchesters, and probably yourself included, have a penchant for head injuries and returning from the dead."

She smiled and her eyes got wide. He looked away and sat back.

"You haven't eaten. I'll get you some food." He said and before she could respond, he was out the door.

* * *

The alarm went off and Sam rolled over and slapped the clock. It stopped and he shoved the pillow over he head and groaned.

A moment later he sat up and looked at the time. He climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower.

Once in his suit pants and white shirt, he went into Suri's room and opened the blind. She groaned and retreated into her blankets.

"Um, no, You have school today and I have to go over to the prison."

"Dadddddd." She whined. "I think I have Cholera!"

He pulled the blanket off her head and leaned next to her face. "You don't have Cholera. What you have is a case of the up to late on that stupid phones… now. GET UP!"

She leaped out of bed and glared at him. He smiled back, satisfied that his work was done.

"Fine."

"See you downstairs in ten minutes for breakfast!"

He wandered out of the room.

"Awesome, Oatmeal gruel and the tasteless part of the egg." She groused and went into her shower.

* * *

Dean and Benny walked along the trail together.

"I sure am liking those britches." Benny said gently.

"You would not believe it. At first, they were uncomfortable but once you break 'em in..."

"I sense you movin' toward too much information."

Dean heard a rustling. "You hear that?"

Benny shook his head.

It happened again, louder. "Ok, I know you heard that?"

Benny shrugged. Dean moved toward the forest.

"Man, don't leave the trail." Benny said and grabbed Dean's jacket.

Dean turned to him but then heard Sam scream. He turned so quickly and moved that Benny lost his grip. He followed Dean into the dark brush.

"Sammy!" He yelled and hauled ass in that direction.

He broke into a clearing and there were five Vampires holding Sam down. He was fighting, but could find no purchase. His face was covered in blood, his lips and mouth. Dean's heart dropped into his feet.

He wailed into the fray, sliced off the head of one of the Vamps and the others turned, released Sam who sat up choking, trying to vomit.

Dean felt hands on his back and then heard the snicker snak of Benny's blade taking off it's head.

The other three routed, ran off into the woods.

"I guess our reputation proceeds us." Benny said. Dean fell beside Sam who looked at him.

"I drank it, Dean. You gotta..." Sam uttered and then fell into a fit of coughing.

"No, I am going to go and find that monster whose blood you drank..."

"Dean, there were five of them, three took off. You can't save me. I don't want to be..."

Dean looked at him. He looked at Benny.

"Aw, Brother..." Benny said and shook his head.

"You stay here and we'll go find them." Dean said, desperately.

"You can't leave him alone. The blood fever will come on him and believe me it's hard for me to resist. They drained Sammy..."

"Benny..."

"Right, move heaven and Earth." Benny said and turned to look for the Vamps.

"Benny." Sam said. "Please."

Benny stopped.

"Don't you dare." Dean threatened.

"I can feel it, Benny. Oh, God, it hurts." Sam doubled over in pain, tears squeezed from his eyes and he screamed.

"Dean..."

"Find them, damn it!"

Sam looked up suddenly and flashed a pair of long teeth. He lunged at Dean. Dean rolled out from under him, but Sam, new reflexes born of his cursed fate was up and on him again. Dean wedged his arms against Sam's chin, the fangs moving closer to Den's neck.

With a mighty shove, Dean kicked Sam off balance. Sam flew back and with a wicked arc, Benny took off his head. It rolled to Dean's feet.

Time dilated. Dean couldn't feel anything. Not physically or emotionally. He went completely numb.

Benny stood across from Dean. He took a step back, it was in slow motion. He turned and walked away from Dean, dropped the weapon. Dean struggled to move, to will his muscles to run after Benny and beat him to death. But he stood, froze his brother's dead eyes looking up at him.

Benny turned.

"And so endith the lesson." He said and turned into a coyote and ran off into the wood. The badger came and sat in front of Dean, scratched his ear. Sam was gone.

* * *

Suri sat at the table. She looked down and saw a waffle.

"So, what, you meet a woman?" She asked Sam and he frowned.

"I got good news about your uncles case, thought we'd celebrate." She smiled but guardedly. "What?"

"It's just, nothing Dad, it's great."

"No, tell me."

"Well, every time something like this happens you get your hopes up and then, well, you end up killing a bottle of Scotch and listening to cassette tapes of old music. I mean, when was the last time you had a date?"

"Wow. A lecture from my daughter."

"I'm just worried about you. I mean, I love Uncle Dean but..."

"He's family, ok. And if there is any way I can save him..."

"What if you can't?"

Sam looked at her.

"I'll see you after school." He said. "Love you bunches."

He stood and put his plate in the sink.

There was a knock on the door that saved them from the uncomfortable silence. Suri jumped up and threw open the front door.

"Grandpa!" Sam heard her yell and sighed heavily.

"Thanks, God, that's all I need." Sam muttered.

John came into the kitchen and tossed Sammy his newspaper.

"What brings you over, dad?" Sam asked.

"I heard about the DNA, thought I'd come and hear the details." John replied. He reached ova and stole a bite of Suri's waffle. Suri laughed and ate her breakfast.

"Who told you?" Sam asked.

"I got connections. Sheriff brings his car to me."

Sam nodded. "Why do you care?"

"Sammy, do we have to…?"

"Dad, you gave up on Dean the day the gavel came down."

"For Christ's sake, Sammy, he cut off a guys head!" John charged.

"He's sick, Dad. He thinks the guys was a vampire, does that not say something to you?"

"Then why doesn't he claim insanity." John said. Sam frowned. "Dean broke your mother's heart. You know what else happened the day that gavel came down? Your mother went to her garden and she's been there ever since. Mary doesn't smile any more."

"It's not his fault."

"You have been making excuses for him since you could talk. The two of you were always halves of the same devil. One causing trouble, the other talking his way out of it. It's my fault. I let you charm me and him swindle me."

"Yeah, dad. You're the victim here." Sam said.

Suri cleared her throat. They both turned and looked at her. "It's 8:12." She said. She'd heard this argument so many times she could almost recite it.

"I got to take her to school and then go to the prison to talk to my client." Sam spat. "You going to pick Suri up for me?"

"No, " John said and met his sons eyes, did not look down from his anger.

Sam glowered at him. "Why?"

"Because as annoyed and disappointed I am at this whole situation I still love the hell out of my sons. I just want to kill them." John said.

* * *

Suri kissed her dad on the forehead and left the RV. Cass stood and followed her. She wanted to object but not really. Having one's crush as a body guard was the best of luck.

Which was good because the rest of her luck was sucking balls right now. Dad, unconscious, Uncle Dean sweating to find him, literally. What if she lost them both?

She walked to the sweat lodge and approached Sani. "How is he?" She asked.

"See for yourself" The old man said and pulled aside the blanket over the door. Dean lay in the midst of soft blankets, his eyes glazed, drool trickling down his cheek.

"He looks like an angel," She said sarcastically.

"You sure you're not his kid?" Sani asked.

"I need to go for a little walk. I'll stay close." She said, turning to Cass.

"Stay were I can see you." He said. She sighed and nodded.

"At least the Templar's sleep!" She said.

He smiled after her.

"How she holding up?" Sani asked.

"As well as can be expected." Cass followed her with his eyes. Someone approached her. It was a boy.

Cass watched, tuned in to hear their conversation. It didn't even occur that he might be violating her privacy.

"My name is Mike." He said.

"You don't look like a native." She returned.

"Naw, but you know, they get all the best girls up here. You know, the easy ones."

"Well, I'm not one of those..."

"I don't have a teepee to creep, is that it?" He grabbed her arm and Cass launched toward them.

He heard her squeak and watched as she used her Krav Maga. Her hands flew hitting nerve clusters the boy didn't even know he had and then, the coup de gras, she kicked him in the face from his standing position.

By the time Cass got there she had neutralized the boy.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," She replied. She seemed calmer for the release, like Dean after a fight.

He looked at her. "I wasn't talking to you. You seem fine." He said with a smile.

The boy was out cold, but as Cass leaned over him, he came too. Groggily, he looked at the angel.

"I think you owe the lady an apology." The boy got up as quickly as his pain would allow him and limped way.

Cas turned back to Suri. "I told you I could take care of myself."

"I stand corrected." Cass said. "Let's go check on Sam."

* * *

The trailed ended and the Badger sat down. Before him was a large, stone wall.

"Now what?"

"Wrong question." The wind wailed.

"For Christ's sake..."

Dean sat on a rock and thought.

Benny. Benny had seemed so real. Even the smell. But he hadn't been, now had he.

"I got nothing." Dean said. Only he did. An inkling of something.

"Is any of this real?" he asked.

"Good Question!"

Dean stood and turned to the stone wall. He touched it and his hand went through. He looked at the badger. He pushed through.

This was another familiar scene, one he knew instantly. He tried to run and leave, he didn't think he could bare this. Probably the worst day of his life.

Sammy was there, and Adam. Cass, the whole thing. This is the moment Sam jumped in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael.

He watched from the outside. Saw himself, bloody, helpless. He sat on the ground, tried not to look, but he knew it was going to happen. He was proud of his little brother. Proud of his bravery. Angry with his stupidity. But more then that, there was this hole that opened in his chest. Like his heart exploded.

"What the hell am I supposed to learn here?" Dean asked and buried his hands in his face.

Sam was gone when he looked back up and that God awful sound of the cage closing behind him and maybe the part of his brain that loved to torture him is what made that echo of Sam's scream.

"I've done this! OK, let's torture Dean with Sam's pain! Fine!"

He stood and kicked Baby. He watched his other self leave in her.

This was worse then pain. This was dead, more then hell, more then purgatory. At least there he felt something. But this was just being part of a person.

He remembered Sam telling him once that Dean saved him because he was afraid to be alone. But that wasn't true. He was afraid to be without Sam. There were plenty of people who would want to be part of Dean's life, but only one who could be a part of him.

John Winchester had built a freak show, the incredible Siamese twins. Dean had been watching out for Sammy for so long, that it was who he was. And without Sam, there was only numb.

"Fuck you, Dad!" He growled.

"I guess I deserve that." Came a voice from behind him.

* * *

Sam pulled the Impala up in front of the school and stopped. Suri was hiding behind her notebook.

"No kiss for daddy?" he asked and smiled at her.

John chuckled beside him in the front seat. He looked out the window. "Would you look at that sea of knuckle heads? You don't kiss any of those boys, do you?" John teased.

"OMG!" she hissed and slid out of the car.

"Jimmy will pick you up this afternoon when he picks up Claire. You are not to ride home with that boy."

"I'm not a child." She said.

"Um, yes you are." He disagreed and she turned, stomped off. He smiled after her.

"Nicely done, Sam. " John said and smiled. Sam allowed himself a little smile back.

His dad deed for the day finished, he turned into traffic and got onto the interstate. This was a long ride, but one he made gladly. Seeing Dean was the high point of his week. He missed his brother so bad it ached. They had been close as kids and even though Dean was troubled, he and Sammy stayed close.

Part of the reason Sam had become a lawyer was to keep his brother out of jail. Between grand theft auto and fist fights, it had been a big money saver having a lawyer in the family.

And then this happened. What the hell had Dean been thinking?

He'd been at the hospital with Sarah the night Dean was arrested the final time.. She was close to the end, then, drugged most of the time. Cancer was a painful way to go. Suri had called. She was eight at the time.

"Uncle Dean is in trouble. Grandpa says it's bad this time." She said.

"Is your grandpa there?"

"Un hun." She said and passed it off.

"I'm sorry, I was going to call. She must have heard me talking with your mother. I'll call Charlie and see if she can babysit."

"She's eight going on thirty. I'll be home in a few." Sam said.

"No, you stay were you are. This will wait.. How are things there?" His father's voice was grave. For all that they had fought when he was young, they had become one another's strength there for a while.

"Not good. The doctors say anytime. She's asleep."

"I'm so sorry, son. I don't know what I'd have done if you mother..."

"Dean isn't helping, you know, with all this crazy stuff..."Sam said quickly.

"Yeah, monsters… You're mom and I will be there and your brother can stew for a couple of days."

Sarah had died that night and his brother had started the long trip to death row.

Bob Segar started playing on the radio.

"But your thoughts will soon be wandering  
The way they always do  
When you're ridin' sixteen hours  
And there's nothin' much to do  
And you don't feel much like ridin',  
You just wish the trip was through

Here I am  
On the road again  
There I am  
Up on the stage  
Here I go  
Playin' star again  
There I go  
Turn the page"

"So, were did you go there?" John asked, looking at his son.

"Hun?" Sam asked. "Oh, no, just thinking. About Sarah."

John nodded. "Sam, I never say this, but you're a good kid and your life is just a shit storm. I guess that's why I'm so..."

"Difficult?" Sam said.

"Yeah, Raising a kid, being a lawyer, taking care of Dean and losing Sarah. I always wanted a better life for you then this constant fight."

"Winchester luck, I guess. I know you don't understand, dad, but I can't lose Dean."

"Yeah. You have lost a lot. OK. I'm here to help."

"Really?" Sam asked and looked at his dad.

"Yeah, really. Your brother is a putz but he's our putz." John smiled.

Sam settled in for the long ride. Today the feel of the road and the moan of the engine were nostalgia. He needed nostalgia. For a minute he felt like this wasn't his life, he should be somewhere else. He brushed it off to the pressure and drove on.

* * *

"Dad?" Dean said.

John hugged Dean and smiled.

"Is it really you?"

"Not sure." John responded. "Nothing is what it seems. I'm not sure you're you, but I figure what the hell, go with it and see where it leads.

"Sammy..." Dean choked.

"None of this is about Sammy, is it? He's having his own adventure. Now, it's time."

"Time for what?"

"The question."

"What question?" Dean asked.

"Exactly. What is the question?"

Dean looked away. "Why do I keep doing stupid stuff and pissing Sam off?"

"Close, but no cigar." John said.

"I worshiped you, you know that?" Dean said.

"Yup. From the time you were really small. When you were two, you'd come out to the garage and lean in the hood, get all greasy. You knew the difference between a socket wrench and a screw driver by then. Your mother would go nuts because we couldn't get the grease out from under your fingernails. You could afford to be a daddy's boy. You had a choice. I guess Sam was stuck with me."

Dean nodded. "You two were always like oil and water."

John nodded. "I got you, you thought like me. Not Sammy, though. Must have pissed you off when he left you in Purgatory."

"Oh yeah. I didn't think I was ever going to get over that."

"But you did." John nodded. "So, now what?"

Everything when black.

* * *

Suri was asleep on Sam's chest. Cass got a blanket and covered them both. It was peaceful watching them.

Cass was curious what it might feel like to know that kind of love. Absolute, unconditional. It seemed to be a Winchester trait. They died for one another so easily. And came back to life for one another.

He rose and went out into the night. He felt a tug, and another. He looked up and saw a great, black owl. It reached out it's wings and looked for all the world like an Archangel looming over the Earth.

Again, he was tugged, sideways and found himself in a poor neighborhood.

"Not again. How am I supposed to watch over her if you all keep kidnapping me?" He groused.

Music blasted from somewhere and he could feel unsavory people lurking in the alleys. He walked down the street, curious as to where he was going.

He looked up and on of the mail boxes he saw the name Winchester. He walked up the stairs and into the house.

He found Dean there, reeking of alcohol and body odor, laying face down on the floor. He leaned down and shook him.

Dean opened his eyes, but he didn't really seem conscious.

"Cass?" he said. "It's not really you."

"Well, if it isn't me, I'm annoyed for no reason." Cass said and dragged Dean to his feet. "You stink." He added and pushed him into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and shoved Dean in.

"Whoa! Son of a bitch!" Dean roared. He shook his head and struggled but Cass held him in. Sobriety crept into the edged of his eyes.

"OK, OK, I'm up." Dean said.

"Wash. I'll get you some clothes."

When he returned, Dean was wrapped in a towel. Cass threw him some clothing. "Shave and brush your teeth." He said.

"Sure mom." Dean threw at his back. "If this is about me taking Suri, she's better off in foster..."

This fantasy was elaborately constructed. He saw elements that looked like Gabriel, but since his brother was dead, it must be some other trickster. Coyote most likely.

On the table was a stack of over due bills and legal office stationary. Dean came out looking a big better, but still haggard and broken.

"What happened to you?"

"You know. When Sammy..." he couldn't finish. "I will hunt the son of a bitch who turned him til one of us is dead."

Cass ventured a guess. "You had to kill him. It's what Sam would have wanted."

"It's not what I wanted." Dean returned. Dean opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack. He opened it and took a deep swig. "Breakfast of Champions, you want a pull?"

"You're lost, Dean." Cass said.

"Ever since Sammy died." Dean agreed.

"NO, Dean, you're lost in the ether. Sammy is alive." Cass said.

"Don't Cass, that isn't funny. I killed him myself."

"When?"

Dean thought for a long minute. "A few years ago."

"On what date?"

Again he thought. "I don't know."

"Does that sound like a date you'd forget?"

"I am an alcoholic." He replied.

"Then let's go to his grave." Cass said.

"I, I can't do it, Cass. Look, I know you want to save me, but there is nothing to save." Dean said.

A piece of paper fluttered down in front of Cass. He leaned over and picked it up. He read it.

"What is the question?" he asked. Dean's head came up sharp.

"What did you say?"

Cass held up the paper. "What is the question?" he said.

Dean fell into his easy fury and swung and Cass, who dodged expertly. He flipped around behind Dean and pinned him.

"What does that mean?" Cass asked.

"Coyote." Dean said. The room disappeared. "This is Sam's twisted "Wonderful life."

"Or perhaps to let you know what you'd be without Sam. He keeps you level, Dean."

"Sammy said the only reason I brought him back last time was because I can't stand to be alone."

"Well?"

"I thought he was right, but no, it's him. I was the good kid and did what I was told. Weird, hun? What a screwed up family, when the kid who wants to get grades and be a lawyer when he grows up is the black sheep..."

Dean shook his head. He went to the door and opened it. Cass followed him out. They stood in the yard of a big farm house. The Impala was in the front and a very young Sam leaned out the window while John honked.

A younger version of himself looked out the window.

"I remember this moment." Dean said. "I could have walked away. Been normal. I wanted it, the school dance, the girl."

"But?"

"I saw my brother. He needed me. I needed him. Cass, the question is 'Who am I'?"

Cass nodded. "And the answer?"

"I'm Dean Winchester. I'm John and Mary's son and Sam's brother and Suri's uncle. I'm the guardian of my family. It's what I'm supposed to be and I'm sick of apologizing for it."

Cass nodded, blackness descended on them and a moment later Cass was walking down a prison hall in a guard's uniform. Sam was behind him.

* * *

"How is he today?" Sam asked.

"Stronger." Cass answered.

"I want to thank you for looking out for him."

"It's my job, Hello John. Long time, no see." Cass said and opened the cell door. Dean saw Sam and stood. He hugged his brother tight.

"Um, what, prozac in the food now?" Sam asked Cass who shrugged.

"I told you, Stronger." Cass walked a little way off down the hall to give them some privacy.

"Dad." Dean said. He walked over and hugged John. John hugged him back.

"I got good news, the forensics came back and there was something hinky with the DNA on the guy you killed." Sam said.

"Guy I killed?" Dean said.

"OK, let's not do that again. You chopped off a guy's head, Dean. That is crazy even for you. And it's hard enough to defend you without the vampire crap." Sam said.

"It probably was a vampire, Sam. Hinky DNA?"

"He might have had some kind of drug or toxin. It goes toward your self defense motion. If I can prove the defense was valid and not considered we might get a mistrial and get you out of here. Maybe not home but off death row..."

"I'm on death row?" Dean roared. "For killing a vampire?"

"OK, you know what. I'm going to go get a coffee and then I'll come back after your episode."

"No, Sammy, stay. I'm sorry. How long?"

"Well, we still have several appeals, but a couple of years."

"Well that sucks." Dean said. "Sammy this ain't real." Dean said. Sam hesitated and took a deep breath

"Let me apply for an affirmative defense."

"I ain't crazy."

"You know, Dad is right..." Dean looked at John who just shrugged.

"His fantasy, play it out." John said. Sammy didn't seem to hear him.

"What does that mean?Right about what?" Dean asked, turning back to Sam.

"You aren't stable, Dean. And they are going to execute you."

"So why don't you let 'em, Sammy?"

Sam rubbed his face. "Because you're my brother."

"Because, Sam, Dad was so afraid we might be alone some day he forged us into one person and one without the other is nothing."

John nodded.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"When you decid you're ready to give up and die, you're dying for both of us, ok? And you don't have that right. If I got to stay, you got to. And we do anything, ANYTHING to survive because it's who we are, because we got work to do and no one else can do it. Because living is always better then dying. Always. And I won't apologize for that. No more. I will lie, cheat, steals and murder to keep you alive and I expect you to do the same. Because it's what we do. Because, that is the only thing I know that's actually right. All the rest, I'm just guessing, but damn it, letting you die is wrong. And so is dying. Because that is who we are. Wake up, Sam. Nap time's over."

Sam nodded. And his whole body tightened with emotion.

Cass came to the door. "Yes, as long as we are in here that means Suri and your bodies are out there alone."

They turned and looked at him.

"You mean you're really here?" Dean charged.

"Yes, apparently everything in the universe can summon me against my will." Cass said, annoyed.

"Cass?" Sam asked. And suddenly Sam woke with Suri asleep on his chest. When he stirred she opened her eyes and looked at him and she wept tears of joy.

* * *

Dean saw the coyote walk passed the door to the cell. It snapped open with an echoing clatter. He walked out of the cell and followed it. The badger feel into step beside him. John watched as he walked down the hall.

A tall man with a long, red beard and a wicked smile sat on the desk facing him.

"So, did you find it?" He asked. Dean nodded.

"I should kick your ass." Dean said.

"Oh, badger." Coyote replied. "I've been watching you for a long time."

"And you wanted to teach me a lesson?" Dean asked.

"Nope. Just give you some perspective. I mean, it's all about perspective, isn't it. One man's murder is another's mercy killing. We do what we do and maybe living with it isn't enough. Maybe we need to make peace with it." Dean nodded. "Apologize to Castiel for me. I know he hates being dragged places, but I was a bit concerned you might fail. You're stubborn, you know."

"I know."

"Do you, Dean?" Coyote said and a moment later Dean was back in the sweat lodge with a huge thirst and a pounding headache. The chanting outside died down and two of the men in the lodge with him lifted him and brought him out. The night air was chilly and felt good.

Suri ran over to him with Sam and Cass behind her. She threw her arms around him and shoved a water in his hand. He swallowed the bottle in one gulp. He then looked at her dead in the eye.

"New rule. If a Winchester dies, we do what we have to to bring 'em back. I mean it, you leave me in hell, I'll haunt you." He said. She nodded and smiled and hugged him tighter.

Sam came over and hugged his brother and daughter.

Cass stood back and watched until Sam reached over and got him and pulled him into the Huddle.

"Family." Sam breathed.

"Family, they all agreed."

* * *

Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright

Bon Jovi. Who says you can't go home?


End file.
